


Pining for Lena

by honey_hill



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Crack, F/F, I'm so sorry, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_hill/pseuds/honey_hill
Summary: Kara gets to spend the day with Lena in her office.





	Pining for Lena

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking sorry. I couldn't help myself. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway this is ~~unedited~~ and unbeta'd. ~~I'll probably stop by later to fix it up a bit, but I wanted to get it out while it's still Christmas.~~  
>  I edited it, but it's not much better.

Kara’s eyes widen and she ducks down, just barely avoiding the ray of energy directed where her head had been just a split second ago. In her peripheral, she vaguely sees the ray hit a lightpost behind her, turning it into an overly large candy cane. The maniacal laughter behind her told her the alien, who refers to themselves as Saint Nick, was having the time of their life.

“Supergirl we need you to end this before she hits a person.”

Kara grits her teeth and dodges another ray. “Yeah, I’m working on it Alex.”

She takes off hoping to get behind Saint Nick to surprise them, but the blasts of energy follow her above average flight speed and she’s forced to evade the blasts in mid-air. 

“How much longer until I have backup?”

“They’re about two minutes out,” Winn answers.

Two minutes is too much time. Already the path of Saint Nick’s destruction looked like a mall threw up their Christmas decorations all over the street. And it is only getting worse as Kara fights them. Instead of the semi-organized decorations that had been laid out before Kara confronted the alien, the decorations that followed her trying to talk to, and then fight, Saint Nick were all over the place. The storefront of one of Kara’s favorite bakeries turned into the side of a giant dreidel; a very unlucky pigeon got hit with a blast and turned into a dove tree-topper; a water fountain in the middle of the park turned into an elaborate ice sculpture. Overall, while some of the changes are nice, the amount of damage is getting very expensive, and the possibility of getting everything changed back lowers.

The situation is made worse by their proximity to L-Corp where Kara knew Lena would be, despite the late hour. It seems typical that the fight would end up here. No amount of dodging or redirecting on her part had swayed their path. It is almost like L-Corp, or Lena in general, is a magnet for trouble, both off-world and Earth local. If Kara weren’t so busy at the moment, she would probably try to figure out why that is.

Instead, she flies down with the intention of knocking the gun out of the alien’s hands. She lands behind them promptly landing a punch to the arm that held the gun. She realizes she may have used a bit more force than she needs though, when she feels the joint dislocate and a ray of energy unintentionally shoot off into the distance.

The alien drops the gun and slowly turns around, a pout and tears working their way down their face. 

“Oh no,” Kara flutters around, instantly feeling guilty. “Please don’t cry. Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I didn’t mean to hit that hard!”

Glancing around, Kara wonders what she could do to stop the cry fest she is sure is about to happen. The alien in front of her sniffs and the tears start falling faster.

“It’s okay! I’m sorry!” Kara continues to flutter and fuss around the alien, trying to look for something to brace their arm in while she waited for DEO backup. She doesn’t see the ray of energy that had been shot off hit the ice sculpture in the distance and ricochet back like the ice had burned it. She doesn’t see the glowing green and red bolt approach her with the intensity of an unstoppable force. She doesn’t have time to dodge it. And when the ray meets her immovable object, well, one thing had to give.

And that was her.

  


Vaguely in the distance Kara becomes aware of the DEO vans pulling into the plaza. The alien is curled up before her cry-laughing over their dislocated shoulder. She tries to focus her vision when she sees Alex, but a wave of tiredness washes over her, making her feel like one wrong move and she would topple over.

“Supergirl?” Alex asks into her mic. Her gun is drawn and she’s looking around the plaza suspiciously. When there is no answer, Alex frowns. “Supergirl, do you copy?”

Kara tries to move her arm to signal Alex, but can't. She feels like she is encased in cement. There’s just barely enough room to move her bones, but not enough to be visible to the outside.

“Kara!” Alex snaps.

The harsh tone surprises Kara and she flinches. Saint Nick laughs harder as Kara loses her balance, nothing to do but allow herself to fall. The landing is harsh, but she barely feels it. Just small cracklings, like stepping on a hollow iced over puddle, in the back of her mind.

The action drew Alex’s undivided attention back to the alien, though Kara could no longer see it. Her vision is trained directly on the sky, the high clouds reflecting the lights of the city and washing a warm, comforting glow over the plaza. She wishes she could see the stars for a moment, but quickly shakes that thought off. California needs the coming rain.

“Alright punk,” Alex’s voice sounds by her feet, “what did you do with my sister?”

The alien whimpers and Kara can only assume that Alex had grabbed them.

There’s the sound of scuffling and Kara hears footsteps walking away. She hears Alex speaking to the other agents, telling them to keep an eye out for her and to clean up the mess. It was a while before anything else happened, and all the time Kara spends prone on the cement is spent staring at the clouds, unable to move.

An indeterminate amount of time later, Kara hears heels clacking over her way. The heels stop next to her head and Kara gets her first glimpse of a star that night. It’s an unflattering angle, but Kara has never been happier to see Lena than she is right now at this moment.

The CEO looks down at her, lips quirked in thought. Kara tries her hardest to somehow signal to Lena that it’s her, it’s Kara, but she’s sure all she does is rock a bit.

“Everything alright here, ma’am?”

Lena looks up and Kara sees her “business smile” plaster itself on her face.

“I’d assume so,” she answers the agent. “What’s with all the holiday… paraphernalia lying around?”

The agent, Vasquez, Kara thinks, sighs. “Alien with a gun that turns everything festive. We’re sorry about the mess, we’ll work on cleaning it up throughout the night.”

Kara sees Lena nod absentmindedly, looking around the plaza at the changed scenery.

“Actually…” Lena hesitates and looks back down to Kara’s prone form. “Would you mind terribly if I took this tree? I think it would…”

Kara doesn’t hear the rest of her explanation, her mind focusing on a single word.

Tree?

_Tree?_

She’s a dang _tree?!_

  


Some time later, Kara feels hands grip around her ankles and her throat, lifting her confidently. It’s uncomfortable, but at least her view is changing. Even if it’s changing to the view of one of Lena’s night guards -- who is nowhere near as attractive as Lena at this angle -- and the swinging scenery of the plaza as he hauls her to the building.

“Thank you so much Sal,” Lena says, “I know this isn’t exactly within your payroll.”

The guard, Sal, smiles warmly at Lena and shrugs bashfully, the movement making Kara drag uncomfortably against his thigh. She’s sure she loses some needles at the movement. “It’s no problem Miss Luthor, you play me plenty.”

They’re quiet as Lena holds the door open to the lobby and they make their way to the elevator. Sal sets her on her feet, but keeps a firm grip on her neck as the doors close behind them and they make their way up to Lena’s floor. Kara tried to jab him with a branch and groans when she does nothing more than shake it a little at him.

She gives up, glaring sullenly at the elevator doors as they continue their ascent.

The door opens and Sal picks her back up, hauling her into Lena’s office.

“You can just put it there,” Lena says. “I’ll pick up a stand and some decorations in the morning.”

Decorations? Lena’s going to decorate her? She is Supergirl! She is the last Daughter of Krypton, and Lena Luthor, the sister of her cousin’s greatest nemesis is going to wrap tinsel around her and hang glass orbs all over her? She can see why so many people hate the Luthors.

She immediately feels guilty for the thought. Lena has done nothing but good in her entire life. She’s saved National City almost as many times as Kara herself, she’s given jobs to immigrants and aliens alike, she takes such good care of people, and she’s one of the best things to ever happen to Kara. Plus, Kara's sure that she is the prettiest thing that she has ever seen.

Sal leans her against the couch and Kara groans when she sees that she’s facing a wall. She deserves it. That’s what she gets for thinking poorly of her best friend.

She hears Lena and Sal’s footsteps recede and sets herself up for a long, boring night.

  


It must be morning when she starts to hear movement again. The office seems to wake up slowly, and the gurgling of brewing coffee is the only thing that moves with any sort of speed. She can hear Jess humming to herself as she gets Lena’s day together. The printer fires up and Jess’s footsteps move rhythmically back and forth.

She hears Jess pause in the doorway to Lena’s office, a confused “huh” falling from her lips before she continues on, placing the recently printed documents on Lena’s desk.

Kara isn’t sure how long she listens to Jess before the elevator doors open again.

“Oh! Ms. Luthor, did you kno- Oh, well I suppose you did. Let me help you with that.”

Kara hears the crinkling of plastic bags and Lena’s grateful thanks at Jess’s assistance. They walk together into Lena’s office, Jess informing Lena of updates to the schedule and which documents on her desk are most pressing.

They place the bags down and Jess retreats from the office to fetch Lena her coffee.  Focusing on the sound of Lena crinkling some bags in the distance, Kara assumes she's taking stock of her recent purchases, pulling various items out and placing them down around her. Jess returns, placing Lena’s coffee on her desk.

“Would you like some help with that, Ms. Luthor?”

“Oh Jess, that would be wonderful, thank you. I’m just going to grab the tree, can you tell me if it’s straight when I put it in the stand?”

“Absolutely Ms. Luthor.”

Kara barely has enough time to brace herself before hands are on her again. Lena’s grip is much nicer than Sal’s, though no less unsure. Kara tried to make herself as accommodating as possible, unwilling to poke her friend or drop needles and make the maintenance crew’s job even more tedious. Her feet get placed in the basin of the stand and she’s adjusted until Jess tells Lena she’s standing straight.

She barely notices the tightening of the screws to where she thinks her ankles would be, more concerned with studying the numerous bags of Christmas decorations scattered around the office that she can now see. There were more than Kara had thought she heard, and she becomes worried about what Lena has in store for her.

“There,” Lena says, straightening up. She stands back, hands proudly on her hips as she studies Kara in all her pine-y glory.

“Looks good Ms. Luthor. Would you like me to get some water for the basin so it doesn’t dry out?”

“If you wouldn’t mind, Jess,” Lena responds, already turning around to rummage for something in the bags. She surfaces with a reel of delicate white lights and Kara sighs, slumping as much as she can. It’s better than color lights, but not by much.

Lena walks back over and starts winding the lights around Kara’s legs, meticulously placing each strand of light enough of a distance away to give the tree the softest, most homely feeling. She’s near Kara’s hips when Jess returns, and if Kara could blush she’s sure she would be red all over. As it is, she’s sure she has dropped more needles than strictly necessary in her embarrassment of Lena’s proximity.

Jess pours the water and Kara sighs in relief. The cool water is pleasant, and Kara wiggles her toes around in the water. She can feel the level lap at her ankles and wonders if she will actually draw water up like a tree, or if it will just stay. She wonders if trees get pruney.

Lena nods at something Jess says and continues winding the lights up Kara’s body. When Lena reaches her chest, she steps back, letting the reel of lights rest on some of the lower branches. She considers the branches, forehead scrunched in concentration.

“It’s so full here,” Lena mumbles. She steps forward and lifts the branches, trying to see if there’s an easier way to wrap the lights, and Kara lets out an undignified squeak that translates into more needles falling. Kara can admit that in the few instances -- flights of fancy really. Almost intrusive, those thoughts. This is just a reminder that she is _not_ gay, and this is normal friend behavior and normal thoughts that every girl experiences about her friends, no matter how attractive they are -- that she had imagined Lena with her hands on her breasts that a lot less clothing had been involved and in a much different context. Also, Lena had been much gentler, and was not trying to adjust her breasts for better light placement.

Kara drops more needles.

“I’ll just have to wing it. It’d be a shame to cut the branches back.”

Kara blanches at the thought.

Lena carefully wraps the lights, pulling them a little more forward than the others to maintain the same effect. When the lights are finished and Kara is thoroughly annoyed by the one poking her in the nose, Lena unravels a soft, silvery ribbon. She drapes it over Kara’s forehead, letting the ribbon fall evenly on either side in long corkscrews. The does the same with another ribbon, though this one annoys Kara more because it impedes her vision. She tries to blow on it, though of course it doesn’t move.

Lena continues to decorate Kara throughout the morning, stopping a few times for conference calls and the inevitable meeting, so it’s nearing the end of lunch time when Lena steps back and admires her work.

Kara tries to stand proudly, loving the pleased smile on her best friend’s face. It’s slightly embarrassing for her, but if it makes Lena happy, it makes Kara happy, and that’s all that really matters.

“Just one more thing,” Lena says, taking out the last item in the last bag. It’s an angel, kneeling down in prayer, and Kara already knows where Lena wants to put it. She frowns, not wanting the angel hat. Not because of her disbelief, though there’s that too, but because it’s gaudy and awful and it looks _really_ uncomfortable.

She tries to get away from Lena’s approaching figure, chanting _No no no no no_ , though obviously Lena can’t hear her. As Lena draws closer, Kara becomes more desperate, and rises to get away from Lena.

She didn’t think it would work, so the difference in height shocks her a little, causing the water around her ankles to splash up. That’s when she notices that she actually has toes, and feet and ankles, and that the water seemed to counteract the alien energy that turned her into a darn tree.

Taking the benefit of having her feet back, Kara rises as far as she can out of Lena’s reach. She sees Lena frown and look down at the stand, but the presence of her upper branches prevents Lena from seeing feet where the trunk should be. That would be difficult to explain.

Briefly, Kara wonders if she can fly like this.

Saved by the ringing of the phone on Lena’s desk, Kara relaxes when Lena goes to answer it, placing the angel down on the counter to Kara’s right. Kara glares at the angel and shifts -- so much easier now that she has feet -- using her branches to knock it on the floor, breaking the head off.

She straightens back up when Lena’s attention snaps back to them. Pride flows through Kara for outsmarting the smartest human she knows.

Lena shrugs and continues her call.

Bored of the lack of activity and wondering if Alex called her out of CatCo, Kara turns her attention to the balcony, excited to see rain pattering against the tall glass doors. She wonders how difficult it would be to move herself outside.

Lena hangs up the phone and Kara turns her attention back to her. She walks back over and picks up the fallen angel, staring at the pieces before shrugging and throwing them in the bin.

“I’ll just have to pick up a new one later,” Lena sighs. Grabbing her coat, she shoves it on and grabs her purse, pausing on her way out the door to turn back. Kara can’t see Lena anymore, so when she feels Lena bury her face in her neck and inhale, she nearly jumps out of her skin. Luckily, Lena doesn’t notice the slight twitch of the tree or more needles dropping, just sighs against Kara’s neck.

A soft smile on her face, Lena pulls back. She reaches and grabs a frond between her fingertips, rubbing gently.

“I love the smell of pine trees,” she murmurs to herself. Lena shakes herself from her trance and continues out the door, calling to Jess that she was heading to lunch.

The office is quiet now, and Kara sighs, relaxing herself and letting her branches droop sightly.

Now that she’s alone, she can try to spread the water over her legs to give herself more room to move. She rocks on her toes, trying to create waves, but there’s not enough room in the basin for her to do that and spread the water. Next, she tries jumping, and that seems to work for a little while, but the water only changes her back where it touches, and by the time she’s done, she’s got drops of her legs on display and has dropped not only needles, but a few ornaments as well.

Kara considers what else she could do. She could throw herself on the ground and try to roll herself to the doors, but how would she get up? Not to mention the resulting mess of glass and needles on Lena’s floor. Kara feels guilt flare up at the mess she’s already created and vows to get something really nice for the cleaning crew.

She’s still pondering what she could do when Lena returns from her lunch. She barely glances at Kara as she passes, but once she settles down at her desk, the mess draws her eye.

“What the hell?” She reaches forward to her phone and pages Jess. “Jess did anyone come in here while I was out?”

It takes only a moment for Jess’s confused reply to answer, “No?”

Lena frowns, still looking at the mess. “Alright, thank you.”

Carefully now, Lena stands up and makes her way to a small closet. She pulls out a roller vacuum and starts cleaning up the excessive amount of needles strewn across her office. Now Kara feels even worse knowing that it’s Lena that has to clean up after her.

Kara stands sullenly for the rest of the day, unwilling to make Lena’s life even more busy. She watches as Lena answers calls, taps away at her keyboard, sends Jess home when the sky darkens, and continues to work.

The clock on the far wall reads 11:30 when the elevator door around the corner opens. Lena looks up from her work, a cautious frown on her face. Her hand reaches into one of the drawers on her desk and settles on her lap, and Kara curses her inability to do anything.

Heavy footsteps make their way down the hall and the tension in the room ramps up with every step closer to the office.

The footsteps pause at the closed door, and Kara can hear them shift their weight in hesitation. Slowly, Lena stands. Her shoes were kicked off hours ago, and she silently pads over to Kara, standing next to her and almost hiding herself against Kara’s branches. She tries to cover Lena more, stretching out so that less of her best friend is exposed.

Tentatively, the person outside the door knocks. “Ms. Luthor? It’s Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister.”

Lena pulls back, and carefully makes her way around Kara to answer the door. Kara twitches in excitement, accidentally dropping another ornament. Lena glares at the broken glass for a moment before answering the door, unlocking it and inviting an exhausted looking Alex into the office.

“How can I help you Ms. Danvers?” Her formality draws a smile from Alex, the brief softening of her face taking away the tired look.

“Lena, you know you can call me Alex.”

Properly chastised, Lena looks down, a delicate blush dusting her cheeks. “Right, sorry. What’s up, Alex?”

Alex grins at the informality before her face settles into a more firm expression. “I was informed that my agents allowed you to take something from the plaza last night.”

Nodding, Lena gestures to the tree. “They did.”

Alex glances at the tree, double-taking at the elegant decorations and the mess of needles and the broken ornament under it. The agent bites her lip against any laughter and schools herself. “Have you noticed anything weird about it?”

“Well,” Lena glares at the trashcan where the broken angel and ornaments sit. “Not weird exactly, but it seems to shed a lot more than my past trees, and ornaments keep falling off of it. And I swear, I know this sounds crazy, but I swear that it got taller when I went to put the angel on.”

Alex grins full out now, and Kara knows she knows it’s her.

“Can I show you something?” Alex’s expression is no longer controlled, but full of mirth.

The CEO shrugs and gestures for Alex to go ahead.

Her sister walks to the counter where a full jug of water sits. She looks over at Lena with a grin before making her way next to Kara. Carefully, so very carefully, Alex reaches up and gently pours the water over Kara’s head, watching as the liquid changes her sister back. When her head is completely uncovered, Alex brings the jug back to herself and steps away, taking in her handywork.

“What? Why are you stopping?” Kara says, directing a glare at her sister.

Alex shrugs, looking extremely pleased with herself. She reaches into her back pocket and grabs her phone, making her way back to Lena’s side to take pictures. Kara pouts.

“Posterity,” Alex answers, snapping away.

A choked sound comes from Lena and Kara aims her pout at her friend, seeing the pink cheeks and the watering eyes.

“Stop laughing at me!”

“I’m not laughing,” Lena says, obvious laughter in her voice.

“Okay, I’ve got all I need here,” Alex says with a nod. Slipping her phone back in her pocket, she makes her way to the door.

“Alex I swear if you don’t finish changing me back I’ll tell mom!”

Throwing her head back and sighing, Alex relents. “You’re such a tattle tale.”

“Yeah, well you’re a- you’re… you are something!”

“Believe me, Kara, I’m saving your modesty.”

“What does that have to do with anything? Alex change me back. Alex!” Kara growls as her sister continues to the door. “Alex if you don’t change me back right this second I will melt your face off!” To emphasize her point, Kara powers up her heat vision just enough to make her eyes glow.

“Kara!” Alex’s alarmed eyes shoot back to Lena, who is staring at Alex with an eyebrow raised.

“Like I didn’t already know, Agent Danvers.”

Shaking her head Alex steps outside the office for a moment, mumbling about glasses and ponytails.

She walks back in carrying a duffle bag and reaches in, pulling out a towel. She adjusts it over Kara’s remaining branches and goes back to the water jug. Stepping back, she glances at Lena for permission. At Lena’s nod Alex flings the remaining water at Kara, changing her back to herself as soon as the water hits her.

Thankful for the added protection of the towel, Kara quickly grips it, trying to save whatever dignity she has left. She ignores the sound of the ornaments falling to the ground, and steps out of the lights and ribbons that fell around her.

“Well, this isn’t how I imagined the first time being naked in your presence would go,” Kara muttered, forgetting Alex’s presence in the room.

“Oh my god,” Alex shakes her head, trying to clear the image. “I’m gonna go. I’ll be downstairs waiting in the van to take you back to the DEO.”

Kara nods at her sister, cheeks pink.

Still holding the towel around her, she shyly glances at Lena.

“So you’ve imagined yourself naked in my presence?” Lena looks pleased at the admission.

“Uh, well, um, you see- I’m not, oh jeez,” Kara stammers.

“If I had known it was you, Kara, I would’ve bought you dinner first. Maybe _spruced_ myself up for the occasion.”

Kara stares at Lena, unimpressed.

“You know, you didn’t have to pine for me Kara, I would go on a date with you any time.”

Quickly grabbing the bag Alex left behind, Kara made her way out of the office, leaving a chuckling Lena behind.

“Wait Kara, come back! I’m crazy fir you!” Lena’s voice calls after her.

Kara huffs and presses the down button on the elevator. Lena’s gasping laughter sounding through the office. When the doors finally open, she steps through, only to see a panting, pink-cheeked Lena follow her on the elevator, finally ready to call it a night.

“You know,” Lena says as soon as she catches her breath.

“If this is another pun I swear to Rao I will break this elevator too.”

“No, no. It’s not, I promise.” Relenting, Kara nods at Lena to continue. “I really will take you on a date.”

It’s said so casually that if Kara weren’t privy to the sound of Lena’s racing heartbeat, she would be sure that Lena would be unaffected by her answer. The elevator arrives in the lobby and Kara shrugs, clenching the bag in one fist and the towel in her other.

“Well,” she answers casually, waiting just a moment before stepping out, “I usually do make people take me to dinner before I let them feel me up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open! [@relaxingwithhoney](http://relaxingwithhoney.tumblr.com/)


End file.
